Te amo
by Haise Sauveterre
Summary: Mafia AU. Italy, 1970. Lovino is a stubborn and strict member of the Galician Mafia, despite not being exactly "pleasant" to other men, after meeting Antonio, he eventually swept of his feet but with obstacles in the way, could they get through...together?


**_Te amo_**

Lovino felt his breath leave him as he sped towards a abandoned building, the police hot on his heels."Shit, shit, shit" was all he could think as droplets of sweat formed on his head, Lovino's ears were ringing and he was now gasping for breath, the world started to get hazy around the edges and he was scared he would pass out. quickly he sped the corner leading to an alleyway and shoved open the hidden door what blended with the wall perfectly.

The police ran past shouting and all Lovino could do was try to stay silent and gasp for breath before he's knees gave way and he slid down, slumped against the wall with a small relieved smile and a briefcase...

The building was dark to say the least, only a slither of moon light entered from slits in the boarded up windows, Lovino could feel the cobwebs on his face like phantoms and the dust made him cough, it felt like it was shoved down his throat making it raw before settling down on his lungs making his hacking and whezzing gasps for air worse. After a few tries of trying to quieten the sound he quickly recoved before attemting to get up. Lovino leant against the wall before collapsing back down, his shins burned and he felt he like his legs were immobile. He quickly thought about the consequences he would have to face if he did not get back in time with the briefcase, so with a deep breath he got up and half limped and half dragged his legs back towards the hidden door.

Lovino took in the clean crisp air looking up at the stars, he didn't realise how dark it had got but he didn't worry about his schedule, no, this was the perfect time to relax, to escape the harsh reality and the weight on his shoulders. A slight smile graced his features and all the stress and tension disappeared, he relaxed his shoulders and just sighed, looking up at the beautiful stars that shone almost as bright as his eyes.

Suddenly reality hit him, he got his flip phone out before quickly typing out a number and putting it against his ear.

"Grandpa, get your culo here right now, its fucking freezing!"

"Alright alright, where are you? I'll send a car, man you need to calm down sometimes, remember you MIGHT be the one to take over from me, so just...chill? otherwise it'll be your brother instead eh?"

Quickly Lovino mumbled the address before closing the phone with a small snap. he couldn't bear to hear anymore about his..fratello. sometimes it tasted vile just saying it, like poison was dripping from his tongue, secretly Lovino knew it was in no fault of Feli, it was just so hard being second best in everything, being everyone's last thing to prioritize. It hurt.

Lovino blinked quickly, he refused to cry like when he was younger, he was weak, but now...he refuses to be anything but strong and controlled. A pitch black limo slowly pulled up, He held his hand out in front of him, shielding his face from the glare of the headlights. Once the car drew to a stop, the driver hurried out before swiftly opening the door, just before getting in, Lovino looked up at the sky once again which was almost as dark as the limo by now, he looked at the stars briefly before focusing on the crescent moon, it illuminated beautifully in the darkness and amongst the splatters of light. To some the stars would be so much more inferior to the silver beauty, so much larger and brighter, but to Lovino...it all came together, like a perfect canvas. He remembered when he was younger and on one of his bad days he would run out, crying because of either pain or anger, but the stars...the moon...it made everything better to him, suddenly he didn't feel so alone it was so peaceful and he loved driver cleared his throat, in an instant Lovino snapped out of his day dream and quickly got in the car.

The drive was...boring to say the least. Lovino just sat quietly but after a while he found himself tapping the briefcase and staring out the window, he noticed that his mind seems to wonder a lot but then so does his brothers. He brushed the thought away as quickly as it came and just sat there, all that could be heard was the occasional sighing and the soft tapping of his fingers before finally, his eyes started getting heavy and he drifted of to sleep.

Lovino woke with a jolt, he rubbed his neck, trying to numb the aching feeling after the long drive. He looked up at the huge building, smiling to himself as all the memories he had made there came flooding back, it was nice to have a break from the jobs after all. The house was pure white, like a doves feather and had large trees that had, as far as Lovino knew, been there for hundreds of years, He breathed in the familer smell of the pines that stood in front of the river and the sweet aroma of honeysuckle that the mansion was quite well known for. The sun had started to rise and Lovino stood still waiting until finally the birds songs started, it was soft and melodic, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the similar sounds and scent put him at ease.

"FRATELLO, FRATELLO!"

The voice broke the calm atmosphere and the birds flew off in shock.

"you bastardo, I was listening to them!"

Felicano's head cocked to the side in confusion before his face lit up in realisation, his hazel eyes became teary and his brown curl started to droop.

"o-oh I'm sorry fratello..."

Lovino gave a exasperated sigh, he rolled his eyes

"listen Feli, just say Lovino."

Feliciano nodded profusely before jumping up in fright as Rome put his hand on his shoulder

"haha didn't see me there did you? anyways Lovi do you have the briefcase?" Rome took his hand of Feli's shoulder and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course stupido, I know the consequences" Lovino pulled the large black briefcase from behind his back and handed it over, Rome opened it with a soft click and peeked inside.

"Ah yes, this looks about 10,0000, I will have the accountant or who ever to count it, come on then we've got pasta for your arrival Lovi, pleased eh?"

Lovi just sighed while he watched his Grandpa and little brother begin the walk from the gravel driveway to the house, Lovino looked back up the house and scowled as he saw his Grandpa's arm round his brothers back. He took a deep breath before marching to the entrance of the old Vargus home.


End file.
